


Chatty

by Capucine



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you get the two chattiest students together? Things happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatty

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before, so I hope you like my take on it!
> 
> I went with some of the names I could find, so here's the key:
> 
> Kristina Charlotte Jones = 2P Nyotalia America  
> Tai Yang Chun = 2P Hong Kong  
> Xiao Wang = 2P China  
> Oliver Kirkland = 2P England

"Charlotte. My middle name's Charlotte," Kristina explained, and then she laughed. "Like, god, can you believe that? Might as well have named me prissy-priss Mcprisskins."

"At least people say your name right," Tai Yang pointed out. "People have called me Tay Yang before."

"Oh my god, I know, right? People don't even try to pronounce your name right! But I've got it: Tai Yang." Kristina seemed quite pleased with herself, and Tai Yang didn't have to heart to point it her pronunciation was just a little off too.

He supposed it came with not speaking his language fluently. But he grinned at her anyway. "At least I'm not Xiao. Everyone has trouble with his name."

"Ah, he's your half brother, right? The guy who never quits scowling at me? You know he said he'd cut my fingers off if I got you pregnant. He seems very confused," Kristina said with a giggle.

Tai Yang flushed, saying, "Ah, well... There was this rumor going around that you got ahold of potion that could make guys pregnant. It's kinda stupid, but if you've noticed guys acting scared of you, that's why..."

Kristina burst into peals of laughter. "All I have is this potion that stops periods! Mine are like, debilitating or something... So yeah, no one's getting pregnant in anything involving me."

The heat was still in his cheeks, but this was something that Tai Yang appreciated about Kristina; she was so open and blunt. No other girl he knew would mention their period in a conversation with a guy they actually liked; granted, it grossed him out a little, but at the same time, everything Kristina did was strangely enchanting. "I'll tell Xiao to back off."

"He's Slytherin, isn't he?" Kristina spat a bit of her hair out of her mouth, rolling her eyes. "He thinks he's big and bad just cause he is like a Seventh Year or whatever."

"Yeah, kinda," Tai Yang said, smiling a bit. She looked cute even when she was spitting hair out of her mouth. "Like, he thinks because I'm Hufflepuff and he's Slytherin he's got a leg up on me."

Kristina let out a bark of laughter, and pinched both his cheeks aggressively. "You know you're a cute Hufflepuff, right? Like, totally the hot kind of cute. I'd bang you right here."

Tai Yang's cheeks turned red again, but he got a mischievous spark in his eye. "Then why don't you? I'm sure no one's going to get angry about sex noises in the library." He barely managed a wink before she said,

"God, stop talking," and smashed her face against his.

And good god, it was like heaven; the Gryffindor girl kissed as ferociously as she played Quidditch. As vicious as she was with the bat to beat off the bludgers, she was forceful in this kiss. Her tongue swirled in his mouth, and her hands gripped his hair.

Tai Yang had never been kissed that way before, and when she drew away with a squawk, he was panting.

"Don't touch my brother!" His elder half-brother, Xiao, stood leaning over them, a scowl on his face, hand held up as though he'd just smacked Kristina on the back of the head.

All of them were students from abroad, here as part of an exchange with other schools. Xiao took that seriously; Kristina did not.

She just smirked at him, saying, "Don't get jealous of your little bro just you can't get some tail."

"Xiao, it's fine," Tai Yang almost whined, wanting Kristina's lips back on his.

"I'll tell the librarian," Xiao threatened, readjusting his hat.

Kristina turned a mischievous grin on Tai Yang. "Run! He can't follow us into the Gryffindor common room!" And she yanked him out of his seat, and they ran, despite the librarian's shushing.

They did outrun Xiao, and Kristina covered Tai Yang's ears to say the password. Then they were both inside, and they barely got in before she started kissing him again.

"Good god, Kristina!" It was Oliver, though his shout was followed with several groans from the other Gryffindors. "No one wants to see that!"

"Just cause you're gay doesn't mean I have to stop," Kristina replied, and she turned back to kissing. 

Tai Yang threaded his hands through her hair. Soon enough, he was too blissed out to notice Oliver's continuing complaints. It felt like forever and yet too soon when Kristina pulled away.

She grinned at him, saying, "It's almost time to be in bed. You better run, tater tot."

And he bravely pecked her cheek one last time, and then ran for his life.

None of his mates could figure out why he was just lying in bed, sighing happily, again and again. He hoped he saw Kristina again soon.


End file.
